


enchanted.

by IHaveMadeMistakes



Series: writing warm ups that actually turned out cute [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveMadeMistakes/pseuds/IHaveMadeMistakes
Summary: "Your eyes whisper have we met, across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me."
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: writing warm ups that actually turned out cute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873888
Kudos: 2





	enchanted.

**Author's Note:**

> timed writing to the taylor swift song enchanted.

Sam Winchester, the man of the hour. You had never met him before but as soon as you caught each other’s eyes you smiled at him. His answering grin was enough to make you bite your lip and gesture him over.   
He makes his way across the room and your heart soars. You excuse yourself from your best friend and meet him in the middle, not willing to wait any longer than you have to.  
“Have we met?” He asked, and you smiled.  
“Does it matter? Dance with me.”  
You hold out your hand to him and he takes it without a second thought.  
He’s a terrible dancer. Just awful. And it is the most fun you’ve had all night. His smile is infectious, and he matches you witty remark for witty remark. He spins you and nearly drops you when he dips you back, but it’s perfect. You both hold your breath when he catches you, waiting for you to hit the ground, but you never do. He laughs, his face just a few inches from yours, and you hope that the night never ends.   
He straightens you up and just as he starts to say something, a man appears at his shoulder, Dean.   
“Sam, we need to go.”  
Sam’s face falls as he looks at his brother, but he still looks back at you with an apology.  
“I’m sorry, I have to go.”  
“Of course. Do your thing. It was-”  
Dean was already pulling him away, and Sam glanced back at you over his shoulder with a sad smile, but he didn’t quite catch the rest of your words.  
“…enchanting to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sam-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
